Sonny with a Secret Admirer
by amfabulous
Summary: Sonny has a secret admirer...who is it? With Shane, Nate, and Jason Gray guest starring on Mackenzie Falls, and a whole lot of possible guys in Condor Studios, she has a tough job ahead of her...Did I mention her secret admirer has blonde hair?
1. Chapter 1

Secret Admirer

_Sonny Monroe was just waking up to another day at So Random…but today she was excited since there was going to be a new check-it-out sketch…She couldn't wait to see Zora, Tawni, Nico, and Grady! _

**Sonny** Wow, that was a good sleep! Check it out, I'm waking up! And check it out, I'm going to brush my teeth

_Suddenly, her eyes caught a glimpse of white at her door…_

**Sonny **Ooh, what's this?

_She bent down to pick it up and unfolded it. On the top, of the paper, "Sonny" was written in fancy calligraphy and the whole note was bordered with flowers!_

**Sonny** [reading] Dear Sonny, I'm so glad to be getting a chance to write to you…I've liked you since I first saw you…I've always wanted to say this, but your big brown eyes and silky hair are beautiful! I hope you write back to me and if you want to, put your note in the 3rd empty locker on the first row in the studio locker room. From, Your Secret Admirer…

**Sonny** Aww, I have a secret admirer, that's so cute…I wonder who it is!!! Let's rule out a couple of options…One, it should be a boy…but these days you never know, he's not Nico or Grady since they definitely don't like me…Tawni asked them. So it's a guy from either that freaky science fiction Alien Invasion show or from that Gladiator show...or even from Mackenzie Falls, but that's really unlikely. Hey what's this?

_She finds a piece of hair on the letter…it's short and…strangely enough, blonde_

**Sonny** Whoa, it's blonde hair!

_Tawni comes in_

**Sonny** I have a secret admirer! He has blonde hair and wants me to write back! Do you know anyone who's not from So Random who has blonde hair?

**Tawni** Oooh, a secret admirer! Let me see…

_She reads the letter_

**Sonny** What do you think?

**Tawni** I think it's cute and stupid…cute because it's just cute and stupid because well you know…I should have gotten one

**Sonny** [teasing] At least you didn't hide it from me…it seems you've become nicer

_They both start laughing_

**Tawni** Well, let's see, there's Jake, Mickey, and Mike from that Sci-Fi show, they're total geeks, though…hopefully it's not one of them! Then from the gladiator show, there's Max, Jake, and Shawn! And obviously, from Mackenzie Falls, there's the one and only, Chad Dylan Cooper.

_Sonny laughed_

**Sonny** Yeah, the one and only freak!

_Tawni starting laughing too! Suddenly, Tawni gasped_

**Tawni** I almost forgot! Do you know that cute boy-band, Connect Three? They're coming to guest-star on Mackenzie Falls!

**Sonny** [screaming] Oh my gosh! Do you think it could be one of them??

**Tawni** Nope, no way! First of all, they're only coming tomorrow and second, Nate and Jason have brown hair, while Shane has black hair!

_Sonny sighed_

**Sonny** Darn, well that would have been too good to be true…Why don't I ask some of the blonde guys questions…like if they're into girls, if they like So Random, and if they can write calligraphy!

**Tawni** First of all, what's calligraphy and second, why would you ask them if they can write it.

_Sonny snickered at Tawni's confused face_

**Sonny** [shaking her head] Calligraphy is, basically, really fancy writing, and to answer your second question, whoever wrote this used calligraphy! Yeesh, Tawni, even Portlyn knows that!

**Tawni** Well, I'm not an expert on writing because then I'd have an A in English, and anyway, Portlyn has better grades than me! So anyway, help me make a list of questions to ask them!

**Sonny** OK…that'll be fun! Seriously, I'm not being sarcastic!

_They got some paper and pencils and started writing…_

_When they finished…_

**Sonny** Whew, that took a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tawni** Oh, OK, yay! Portlyn will be soo mad! So we have: One, do they like girls, two, what type of hair color do they like on girls, three, do they like so Random, and four, write your name in the fanciest writing possible. If those don't work…we always have a backup

**Sonny **What?

**Tawni **You can announce that you're replying back to the note to everyone you know and then put a note in the locker and wait there to see if anyone gets it.

**Sonny** That's brilliant, Tawni! Why did I say you're not smart?

**Tawni** Yup, it is…wait you said I wasn't smart

_Sonny went red_

**Sonny** Well, I just accepted the rumors from Portlyn as true, but now you can prove to Portlyn that you're smart…

**Tawni** If the plan works

_Hugging Tawni_

**Sonny** It will, don't worry! Thanks for helping me…OK, so let's decide, who asks who the questions

**Tawni** How about you ask Jake, Mickey, and Mike from Sci-Fi and you ask Max, Jake, and Shawn from Gladiators!

**Sonny** That sounds good…wait, what about Chad?

**Tawni** I don't feel like talking to that jerk so I'll give you the pleasures of talking to him!

_Tawni skips away, leaving Sonny frowning _

**Sonny** Hmmph, now I'm stuck with him…oh well, I'll just skip asking him the questions…he doesn't like me anyway, after all I'm on So Random…it's a sin according to him to be seen with Randoms

_She walked away to the set of with her copy of the questions…she was so busy thinking of who the secret admirer was she bumped into Chad_

**Sonny** Can't you look where you're going?

**Chad** [yelling] Me?? You're the one completely in your own world,

**Sonny** [blushing] Oops, sorry

**Chad** Okay, what are you thinking about, anyway?

**Sonny** I'll tell you…_only_ if you promise not to tell anyone?

**Chad **Promise!

**Sonny** [glaring] Telling people includes typing it on blogs

**Chad** Chill, Sonny, I promise

**Sonny** [beaming] Ok, I'll tell you

_Chad was thinking, ok, what' with her mood swings, it's like that with all girls, isn't it? One second they're happy, one second, they're glaring at you with their eyes filled with hate daggers_

**Sonny** Chad?? Chad? Hello?

**Chad** I was just thinking about how all girls are extremely obsessed with having mood swings

**Sonny** Oh, ok, that's normal

_He thinks, "Normal??"_

**Sonny** Yup, it's normal…so anyway, I have a secret admirer! And I think know who it is

**Chad **[yelling] What??

**Sonny** Yup, Isn't it great?

**Chad** Who do you think it is?

**Sonny** I'm sure the person has blonde hair, is from Mackenzie Falls, Teen Gladiators, or that Sci-Fi Show

**Chad** Umm…I have blonde hair

**Sonny** Yeah, but I didn't test you since I know you wouldn't like me…anyway, I'm a Random…Isn't that true?

**Chad** [sadly] Yup, that's the truth

**Sonny** So, anyway, me and Tawni, I mean, Tawni and I made up some questions to ask every guy who has blonde hair. One, do you like girls?

**Chad** [interrupting] Yes

**Sonny** Two, what hair color do you like on girls?

**Chad** [lying] Any type, as long as it's not softer than mine

**Sonny** …ok. Three, do you like so Random?

**Chad** [lying again] No way! It has sucky actors

**Sonny** [glaring] And four, can you write your name in the fanciest writing possible?

_Chad knew she was trying to figure out if he wrote calligraphy or not…_

**Chad** Do you have a notebook and pen?

**Sonny** In fact, yes…I do! Here you go

_She handed him the notebook…Chad wrote his name purposely in the messiest handwriting he could possibly write in_

**Sonny** [not knowing he knew what the questions were] OK, you are definitely not my secret admirer

_She showed him the note…_

**Chad **[smiling] Wow, whoever wrote that must be really romantic and have great writing

**Sonny** [squealing] I know…Well, I'm going to go and ask the guys my questions


	3. Chapter 3

**Chad** Okay, I'll see you later

_They both walk in opposite directions…Chad is relieved she didn't find the writer of the letter because he'd be in a bit of trouble. Meanwhile, Sonny walks over to the Sci-Fi set. All around, there are planets hanging from the ceiling and glow-in-the-dark stars cover the walls…the lights are off, and there are two green tinted lamps on each side of the room, kids dressed in funky costumes are roaming around _

**Sonny** Whoa, this is freaky, yet cool, but a bit more freaky than cool

_She sees the bug-eyed director staring at a script and grinning weirdly and walks up to him_

**Sonny** Hi, I'm Sonny

**Director** [in a robotic voice] Hi, I'm Zorgdoff

_Sonny blinked, confused_

**Director** Just kidding, the name's Denny

**Sonny** Oh…Mr. Denny, I was wondering if you have seen Jake, Mickey, and Mike?

**Director** Oh, well, Jake and Mike are here but Mickey is unfortunately sick today, but he'll be here tomorrow. Jake and Mike are both over there

_He pointed to two blonde guys near the hanging Jupiter planet and Sonny thanked him and went to the guys. Mike, the guy with the spiky blonde hair had brown eyes, was pretty tall, and wore punk clothes…Sonny thought he was only a little good looking since he was a bit scrawny…the other guy, Jake, on the other hand, was a only a tiny bit less hot than Chad himself…he had blonde hair that had silky locks but wasn't long, he had sparkling green eyes and a few freckles on the sides of his nose. He was wearing faded denim jeans with an All American Rejects T-shirt and had a pair of brown sunglasses on top of his head. Sonny's eyes widened and she hoped this was the guy_

**Sonny** H-hi, Jake, hey, Mike. What's up? I'm Sonny from So Random. I have to ask you a couple of questions…for a…um…survey I'm helping my friend take. You'll have to write the answer to one question, but I have some paper and a pen. Do you mind taking it?

**Jake** Sure…that'll be awesome, but I only have a couple of minutes

**Mike** Yup, that will be cool, but I have to go and dissect an iguana for science class in about ten minutes

**Sonny**…um okay…So here's the first question. This may be a bit weird. Do you like girls…as in do you chase after them or would you do something like…I dunno, write them letters…

**Jake** I like girls, but I'm not the letter writing type at all

_He winked and Sonny blushed_

**Mike** I hate girls, I think they're a subspecies that has mutated humankind

**Sonny** [mutters] Yeah, well they also caused human kind…anyway, next question, what type of hair color do you like on girls?

**Mike** How many times do I have to tell you…I _don't like girls_?

_He stomped away…_

**Jake** Sorry about Mike, he's a bit wacked out…I love brown hair best on girls and I guess blonde is okay a little

_Sonny squealed inside_

**Sonny** I want to add a question to this survey: What color eyes do you like best on girls?

_Sonny perfectly wore her gray contacts so guys wouldn't just try to flirt with her _

**Jake** I absolutely love brown eyes

**Sonny** [grinning] Next. Do you like So Random?

**Jake** Are you kidding? So Random is like my favorite show ever!

**Sonny** And last, but not least, I want you to write your name in the fanciest writing possible for you, you can write in calligraphy, if you know how to…

_Jake wrote his name out in a beautiful cursive…it wasn't calligraphy, but it was very elegant_

**Sonny** Oh wow, that's pretty…is that the best you can do

**Jake** Yup, I'm not a big fan of romantic writing

_Sonny thought, well, that rules him out…whoever wrote this seems very romantic…but I'll have to keep him in mind when I look for a date to the studio ball this December! _

**Sonny** Well, that's it…It's been a pleasure talking to you…and…Mike, too…Ask Mickey if he can maybe stop by at the So Random set tomorrow and I'll ask him the survey questions, or I can come here, it doesn't matter

**Jake** Cool! Well, I gotta go or I'll be late for filming!

_Sonny said bye and left the set to go back and see if Tawni was done_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tawni** [crying] Oh noo!

**Sonny** [rushing over to Tawni] Aww, Tawni. What's the matter? Are you okay? Did Jon break up with you?

**Tawni** [sniffling] No…Jon still is amazing, but I have a date tonight…

**Sonny** [confused] Um, isn't that good? Look, if you don't like Jon just dump him…nicely of course.

**Tawni** [scoffing] Of course I love Jon. I can't find my Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa…

_Sonny sighed in exasperation and muttered something under her breath_

**Sonny** Are you serious, Tawni! You're crying because you lost your _lip gloss_?

**Tawni** Umm, hello…lip gloss is important to girls.

**Sonny** Just for kudos, lip gloss is not the most important thing in the world. Did you find out anything about Max, Jake, and Shaun.

**Tawni** OK, first of all, don't use the word kudos. Second, neither Max, Jake, _or _Shaun are your admirers. You should be glad too! Max is an obese karate trainer with a retainer, Jake has a million split ends, and Shaun has a belly button ring and three eyebrow piercings. None of them are interested in girls, if you know what I mean.

**Sonny** [gagging] A belly button ring?? Eww! That is sick…thank god that none of them wrote the letter…eww, I could never date a guy with a million eyebrow earrings.

**Tawni** [grimacing] I know, how was your questioning?

**Sonny** Pretty good. The first guy, Mike, was really weird. He started talking about how women were a weird subspecies of human kind and then stormed away when I continued with the survey.

**Tawni** And the other two?

**Sonny** [daydreaming] Well, there was the other guy Jake, who is the cutest guy ever. He had blonde hair, which was short. His eyes were sparkly like Chad's, but were a crystal green and he had a couple of freckles on the side of his nose…he was so –

**Tawni** [smirking] Umm, Sonny. I never asked for a speech. Was he the guy or not?

**Sonny** [gloomily] Nah, he wasn't. He loves So Random, brown hair, and brown eyes the best, but he can't write calligraphy. Mickey wasn't there when I went there.

**Tawni** Umm, Sonny, you know that Jake probably was just saying all that to flirt with you.

**Sonny** [triumphantly] Nope, he said he liked brown eyes, but I was wearing my gray contacts so he couldn't have known I had brown eyes.

**Tawni** You know, Sonny, you're pretty famous. He probably made the connection that you had brown eyes if he was like any normal teenage guy who is obsessed with girls. Your poster is, like, everywhere in Condor Studios. Every single hallway.

**Sonny** [in disgust] Wow, Tawni…I never even thought about that. He's probably just a player…darn it. Anyway, he couldn't have been the guy.

**Tawni** [hugging her] Aw, Sonny, you deserve a guy better than that. Even if you don't find that guy, you'll find the right guy someday!

**Sonny** Aww, Tawni…you're caring

**Tawni** [gasping] OMG, I am…that's not good…you're contagious

_Tawni ran out of the room while Sonny just rolled her eyes and went to lie down on the couch. Suddenly, she heard the door open _

**Sonny** Hello? Who's here?

_She heard no answer and started freaking out_

**Sonny** Who's there?

_Suddenly, Sonny felt a pair of hands on her back. She screamed and someone started laughing_

**Sonny** Chad. Dylan. Cooper

**Chad** [imitating her] Sonny. Monroe.

**Sonny** Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

**Chad **[smirking] Come on Sonny, I know you love me, but you don't need to keep saying my name.

**Sonny** [glaring] I. Don't. Love. You.

**Chad** [pretending to sigh] Still in denial isn't she…


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonny** Ugh! Chad, what are you doing here?

**Chad** Just checking in on my favorite Random

**Sonny** Seriously, what are you doing?

**Chad** I'm just looking for the new Mackenzie Falls guest stars.

**Sonny** And who might they be?

**Chad** Some band named Connect Three and their friend.

**Sonny** [screaming] OMG, Connect Three…I love them

**Chad** [shaking his head] What's so great about them! That's exactly the reaction Portlyn had when they came. Why choose them when you have the awesome me!

**Sonny** [fake laughing] Haha, Chad you're so funny and amazing!

**Chad** [suspiciously] What do you want?

**Sonny** [sighing] I just want to meet Connect Three…

_They heard voices in the background_

**Voice **Shane, where's Chad? He's supposed to meet us…

_Sonny screamed and ran outside_

**Sonny** Oh my god…it's…it's Connect 3

**Nate** [smiling] Umm, ok…who are you…

**Shane** Yeah, and do you know where Chad is…

**Sonny** Yeah, I'm Sonny Monroe from So Random and – and here's Chad coming out now. He was just annoying me as usual.

_She scowled as she saw Chad coming outside_

**Chad** Sup, Sonny…Sup… I don't know your names…

**Nate** We're Shane, Nate, and Gray and our friend Josh is just unpacking now

**Jason** [winking at Chad] Hey Chad…we were just saying hi to Sonny here…seems like she can't stop talking about you…

**Chad** [smirking] Yeah, she's completely in love with me but still in denial…

**Sonny** [speechless with anger] You - you –

**Chad** Sonny, I know you find it scary to talk when I'm around, but we'll help you get through this together

**Sonny** [fuming] You jerk, you're such a…jerk!

**Chad** [winking at the band] She's still at a loss of words

**Sonny** [glaring at him] Yeah right…loss of words. You, Chad Dylan, are the last person I would _ever_ be at a loss of words with!

**Chad** It's Chad Dylan _Cooper_…only friends can call me Chad Dylan…

_As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them_

**Sonny** [angrily] Yeah, well you're not my friend either

**Chad** Fine

**Sonny** Fine

**Chad** Good

**Sonny** Good

**Chad** Are we good here?

**Sonny **[smiling] Oh, we're so good

_Shane, Nate, and Gray stared nervously at each other and then Josh walked in, causing Sonny's mouth to drop open _


	6. Chapter 6

**Josh** Hey guys, what's up?

_Sonny's mouth dropped open and she just stared at Josh, but then closed her mouth while blushing. Josh was extremely good-looking. He had soft, black curly brown locks that brushed his forehead, fair skin, deep brown eyes with flecks of gold, a lean, muscular form, and a couple of freckles on the insides of his cheeks. He was smiling and his eyes sparkled as his straight, white teeth gleamed in the light. He was wearing a dark forest green Faded Glory shirt with a pair of slightly baggy denim jeans with rips on the knees and a pair of Converses. Sonny couldn't stop staring at him in the way she stared at Chad when she first saw him, but no one noticed her. Well, she thought, Chad has an ego that completely ruins his hotness. Whoa, did I just think that…_

**Chad** Sup, man…you're Josh, right? I'm Chad…

**Josh** [he high-fived Chad] Yup I am, how's it going? Hey Shane, Nate, Jase. What's going on? Who's this?

_Josh saw Sonny and tears came to his eyes. She was beautiful. She reminded him of his old girlfriend who had just died. The way her eyes sparkled in the light and her hair gleamed. Right now, she was staring at him in awe. He choked back a laugh at her amazed expression. _

**Chad** This is Sonny Monroe, from Chuckle City.

_Sonny glared at him and he smiled innocently_

**Josh** Hey Sonny, I'm Josh…I love your show, So Random!

_Now it was Chad's turn to glare at Josh when he saw Sonny blush and smile back at Josh_

**Sonny** Well, I'd better be going…I got a secret admirer and I'm _still_ trying to figure out who it is.

**Chad **[trying to be nice] Hope you find him Monroe.

**Sonny** OK, Chad…are you ok? You're acting really nice…

_The other guys tried not to laugh at them. Chad shook his head as he inwardly the stupid rivalry that kept them apart. If only she wrote back. _

**Josh** See ya, later Sonny…

**Sonny** [smiling] Thanks…hey do any of you know where Mickey from that Sci Fi show is…

**Josh** Yeah, I saw him…he was wearing a name tag for some weird reason…he was in the cafeteria

_Sonny beamed and skipped away, both Chad and Josh watching her._


	7. Chapter 7

_In the cafeteria…_

**Sonny** Hey Mickey…

_Wow, she thought…he is weird…Mickey had on a nametag and had greasy brown hair that was slicked back with too much gel. He was wearing a puke green checked shirt with a pen protector in one pocket and a calculator in the other. His socks went all the way up to below his knees and he was staring at her through a pair of thick brown glasses. _

**Mickey** [in a nasally, nerdy voice] Hello, what is up?

_Wow, Sonny thought…what is up? Seriously…how about just what's up? Who says what is up? She smiled weakly at him _

**Sonny** Hey, I just had to ask a bunch of people surveys…

**Mickey** Okay, of course, go ahead, sweet cheeks…

**Sonny** [shivering] Ew, okay, umm, first question: do you like girls? As in, would you be the type of guy to, I'm going out on a limb here, write them a letter?

**Mickey** [staring hungrily at her] Of course, I am extremely romantic

**Sonny** [gulping nervously] Ok, what color hair do you like the best…

**Mickey** I'd have to say brown and sometimes, black

**Sonny** Ok, do you like So Random…

**Mickey** Well, I haven't seen any commercials for them or posters or anything, but I've watched it before and it's pretty good

**Sonny** [nervously, still wearing her gray contacts] What color eyes do you like best?

**Mickey** Brown of course. Every one of the two girlfriends I've had before have had brown eyes.

**Sonny** [taking out her notebook and pen] OK, last test…can you write your name in calligraphy on this notebook.

**Mickey** Why…

**Sonny** Uhh, it's a – writing test

_Mickey wrote out his first and last name on the paper and Sonny gasped. On the paper was written Mickey Torrenter in perfect calligraphy, exactly like the one on the letters. Her hands grew clammy as she stared at the over-gelled, creepily staring boy who kept trying to inch closer towards her. She stepped back. _

**Sonny** [taking out the letters] Did you write these?

**Mickey** Um, no…I didn't sorry, but I can give you a lot more than just letters baby!

_He winked and Sonny shuddered._

**Sonny** Well, I've got to go and feed my tarantule!

**Mickey **I love tarantulas…they're the cutest little things aren't they…we're going to get along so well my sweet cheeks.

_She quickly said goodbye and ran out trying to ignore her name being called over and over again. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. _

**Sonny** [wincing] Ow, ow, ow

_She saw that it was Chad and scowled _

**Chad** Hey Chucklehead

**Sonny** [crying now] Oww, Chad, what's the problem…

_He noticed her crying and his eyes grew softer…_

**Chad** Are you okay, Sonny? I'm…sorry…

**Sonny** Aww, Chad apologizing…you care then. I'm fine…it doesn't hurt anymore.

_She stood up and picked up her stuff. She saw a small envelope on the floor_

**Sonny** [gasping] Hey, that looks like the same envelope that the letters were in

**Chad** [nervously] No, that is mine…you can't take it

**Sonny** [mischievously] Wanna bet?

_Before Chad could say anything, she dodged around him and started to run towards the letter. Just as she was bending over to pick it up, she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, pulling her back. She tried to pull away, but wasn't strong enough. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chad **Sonny, no you can't look at that envelope…

_Both of them were shivering slightly because of how close their bodies were, but Chad refused to let go. I wonder why he doesn't want me to read the letter. Well, I'll get it. _

**Sonny** Oww, ow, Chad I can't breathe…

_Chad gasped and quickly let go of her only to have her laugh and pick up the letter. She opened the envelope and was just taking the letter out when Chad tackled her. She squealed and they both fell to the ground. Sonny started breathing faster and they both stared into each others' eyes. _

**Chad** Sonny, I'm afraid you're going to be in trouble now…

**Sonny** [worried] What do you mean?

_He started to tickle her. She started laughing hysterically and trying to writhe free from his grip. _

**Sonny** Chad…Chad…sto – stop – please stop…Ha ha ha, stop Chad…my sides are – hurting…Chaad, I can't breathe

**Chad** [laughing at her] Sonny you're not going to fool me with that one again

**Sonny** [laughing while gasping for air] Chad…I…haha…can't…ow, breathe

_Chad saw she was serious and let go of her. Before she could reach for the letter, he pinned her down to the floor and laid down over her…she started breathing faster and hoped that he couldn't feel her heart thudding loudly. _

**Chad** [laughing] Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…you can't beat Chad Dylan Cooper no matter how much you try…

_While he was laughing, she flipped him over and snatched the letter from his hands. While holding him down, she started to read and gasped. Chad scowled and blushed furiously_

**Chad** [whispering] Sonny, you weren't supposed to read that…well, you were, but it was for me to give to you anonymously.

**Sonny** [softly] Why did you hide this from me? You could have just told me you liked me…

**Chad** [quietly] You would have laughed at me, Sonny. Plus, we can't be together because of our two shows.

**Sonny** [smiling] Chad, am I laughing right now? Plus, I like you too…

**Chad** Really?

**Sonny** [with tears in her eyes] Yeah, sometimes…when you're Chad and you're like this with me, just laughing and having fun I lo – like you but when you get that big ego of yours, I just want you to leave.

**Chad** [stunned] Did you just almost say you loved me?

**Sonny** Yeah, I guess I did.

_Chad leaned into her and gave her a soft kiss before looking into her eyes and smiling_

**Chad** Yeah, well I do too…what are you going to do about that?

**Sonny** [smiling] Nothing…

**Chad** Fine

**Sonny** Fine

**Chad** Good

**Sonny **[beaming] Are we good?

**Chad** [his eyes sparkling] Oh, we're so good.

_Suddenly, the door opened. Josh poked his head into the hallway and when he saw the two intertwined on the floor, he just stared for a minute. Then, he quietly closed the door, tears falling down his cheeks as he remembered Lily, his old girlfriend. She was so fun loving. That was what got her killed. _

**Sonny** Did you just hear the door open?

**Chad** [confused] Nope, did you?

**Sonny** I thought I did, it was probably just the wind

_They both smiled and helped each other up. Then, holding hands, they went to the cafeteria to get some fro-yo._


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys, happy 2010 first of all! This is my last chapter to let you know that I finished the story…I was thinking of adding a sequel to put more of Josh in, but I didn't want to have a sequel just to have a sequel, you know, if there's no good idea, what's the point of wasting my time with an unoriginal story :) lol**

**Anyway have an amazing year and keep writing**

**Amfabulous**


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I completed the story, but **xocynthiaox** requested me to write about what happened to Josh to make him so sad…this may be a little depressing and I had to think of it quickly because I had a lot of homework to do, but I hope you like it…

**Josh** [whispering] Please, be careful…Lily…

_Josh remained standing outside the hallway door, remembering…_

_[Flashback]_

"_Josh, come on! We have to go to this party! It'll be so fun!" _

"_Lily, you mustn't trust this guy…he comes to your house randomly, asking you to go to a party with him". She frowned. _

"_I'm not going with him, I'm going with you"_

_Her hazel eyes sparkled as she pouted at him. "Pleeease, Josh". _

"_Come on, Lil, I love you too much, sometimes I think you're way too nice, this guy is a stranger"_

"_Yes, but he seemed so lonely, we'll just have a little fun, it'll be so sweet, we have to be friends with him". _

"_Okay, if you insist, now what time do we have to be there?" _

_  
"YAY! This'll be awesome! I have to wear my black dress…we have to be at the Midnight Club on 1__st__ street at…midnight"_

…_Three hours later…_

"_Whooo! Aren't you having fun, Josh? I love you so much" _

"_Yes, sweetie", Josh replied, smiling at her laughter. She was so much fun to be around. Maybe she was right; people can't be cautious at every minute of the day"_

"_Okay, can I go to the bathroom for a minute? I'll be right back…"_

"_Yes, Lil, but be careful! Go with your friends"…"OK, Joshie". _

…_One hour later…4 in the morning_

"_Anyone seen Lily", Josh asked his friends, worried. He had been looking at her for an hour". _

"_Yup", replied Shane, stumbling around. "I saw her walking outside with some guy who wanted to show her the pretty stars somethinggg likee that"_

"_WHAT? Shane, you're drunk…are you sure?" Josh panicked. _

"_Yeah, dude. I'm todally sure!" _

_Josh ran outside, almost slipping on the ice covering the bare ground. _

"_Lily, where are you? Lily?" Josh was frantically looking between the snow-covered tree". _

…_5 in the morning…_

"_Jo-Josh, my man. I searched for an hour. Stop looking for her"; Nate came outside, still sober. He was never one to drink. "I just got a call…I have some bad news". _

"_What?" Josh whispered. He felt a foreboding feeling in his gut._

"_Lily. Outside on the traintracks. They found her twenty minutes ago and called Jase's phone". _

"_Whew", Josh sighed. "Can we pick her up? She's so silly sometimes; she has too much fun! That's what I love about her though…she never pretends"_

"_Um, man…she wasn't alright…when I said they found her on the tracks…she…she didn't make it, man"._

_Josh just stood there, staring ahead; "L-lily…she can't be gone. I just saw her an hour or two ago…please"_

"_I'm sorry, bro", Nate whispered, putting his arm on Josh's shoulder. Josh shrugged him off and just stood there…_

_[End flashback] _

**Josh** [whispering with tears spilling down his freckled cheeks]: Please, Chad…I loved my girl too much; just always be careful…you – you never know when you can lose her like I did…"


End file.
